


Scanned

by Irlus



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Baymax - Freeform, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/M, Platonic Relationship, Pregnant Reader, big hero six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irlus/pseuds/Irlus
Summary: Baymax is the new project presented to Tony Stark by Tadashi Hamada and Peter Parker. Tony is know in charge of the AI division at the University of New York, and the prototype seems to do its job quite perfectly.But at the end it revealed more than what you expected.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky/reader, BuckyxReader - Relationship, james buchanan x reader
Kudos: 44





	Scanned

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published work. As always, than you so much for reading and stopping by. please leave your comments and hope you enjoy it.

The whole team were sat at the meeting room, listening in silence and complete concentration what Nick Fury was informing. Hydra had yet to be stopped, active members were still rising hell in different parts of the world; Loki was on the loose and the location of the tesseract was still unknown. But in the middle of that chaos you were fighting your own battles. 

You had zoned out since the blueish ghost of hologram Fury spoke the name of Bucky into the conversation. Even Steve tried to not frown when his best friend’s name was mentioned, for he also knew that you were still hurt for what Bucky had done to you.

It was hard for you to ignore the good days you had by his side and pretend nothing ever happened between you two. He became a strong anchor in your messy life before joining the Avengers, and just as you needed him to be the strong part of your life, he also needed you to be his anchor. Regardless of what he did, what he had become while he was in the hands of Hydra, you knew that James Buchannan was still there. The good man you saw through the mess of his past and his disturbed mind was real, but the chances of a life with him shattered into pieces when he left you. He fled from the tower and the traces of his dark side came to the surface once once again. He escaped one morning with a backpack on his shoulder and his cap disguising his features, and that was the last thing you saw of him. Even after you begged him in tears to stay by your side, he didn’t say anything. Steve tried to contact him but Fury strongly advised him otherwise.

But in these last weeks, you had the support of the whole team. No one, except Steve, and maybe Natasha, knew what had happened between you and Bucky. You knew Natasha, and even when she never asked you straightforward about it, you knew she knew too, and you appreciated her discression. As for Peter, he was the younger brother you never had. He was under your supervision, and with your experience (same you got from Tony, your mentor) you prepared Peter and filled him in with the basics on how to fiddle around the technology of the Stark Tower.

As for the matter, Peter had introduced a new AI unit, while Friday was still under maintenance. Tony was yet in the process of evaluation of projects and among the many others presented by the college team of technology, Tadashi Hamada’s Baymax was the most promising prototype. He had helped in the medical assessment o the team and provided accurate scanning on every member of the iniciative. From common colds to broken bones.

As Fury gave instructions and was in the middle of an argument with Natasha about the remaining bases of Hydra, the sweaking white robot that looked like a balloon joined the meeting, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

“What the hell is that?” Nick gasped, getting out of concentation. All at once turned to Peter, who stepped up immediately from his chair and unsuccesfully tried to push the robot back to its base. He looked like fighting an inflatable snowman nailed to the floor. Tony rolled his eyes and took his palm to the forehead.

“My friend Tadashi’s project. He wanted Mr. Stark to evaluate it. What are you up to, buddy?” Asked Peter.

The robot speaks loud and clear “I have completed the medical assessment of Ms. Y/LN.”  
your eyes widened, remembering that no more than a few hours ago you willingly asked Baymax to scan you. But now it wasn’t the best time for the results, even when you had your suspicions already, and you immedately regretted doing so.

You pushed yourself from your seat, dragging the attention of everyone to you.  
“Baymax, go back to your base-“  
“Y/N presented high HCG levels on bloodstream, basal body temperature increased 12%...” the robot barfed medical terms and the entire team exchanged looks, expecting anyone to explain what the robos just said. Everyone turned to Bruce, but after he tied the loose ends in his mind, looked at you, and you wanted to gag his mouth wit your eyes.

He figured it out and left his mouth open as though he wanted to say something, but Strange looked at you and then to Bruce, then they got what you were desperately screaming with your eyes. Stephen Strange gripped Bruce’s forearm and Bruce understood that he had to keep his mouth shut.

“Thank you Baymax,” you stuttered. You hoped this was everything then you dismissed the AI “now enter in sleep mo-“  
“w-wait baymax, what you do mean with HGC? Is Y/N sick?” Peter asked curious. Steve’s eyes bounced from you to Peter, to Bruce, then to Strange and back to the spongy robot.  
“According to the scan performed today at 6:58 am, the results dropped a higher blood stream and hormonal activity on Y/N’s body. Diagnose:” the robot raises a finger, “...early stage of pregnancy. Congratulations, Y/N!”

A cold rush washed down your back as everyone looked at you, even Nick through the hologram. It was the worst moment to make this news go off so you stormed out of the room, Steve, Peter, and BayMax followed you as well. The squeak-squeak of the robot’s steps followed him until you four were way far from the conference room.

“Y/N, wait!” Steve caught your arm and made you look at him. Your face was damped in tears already.

“Y/N...” Steve cupped your shoulders, trying to meet your gaze.   
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure.” You gagged in your own sobbings.   
“There’s nothing to be sorry, Y/N. This isn’t anything to feel bad for.”  
“What am I gonna do?” You were trying to wrap your thoughts over the problem. You‘d become a single mother, and you would have the baby of a super soldier, a rutless killer under the eye of many organizatons that demandes his head.

Steve understood your concern. With Bucky on the loose, this news were not exactly what you needed to cheer you up. But what could he do to ease the pain of your heart? He wrapped his arms over your smaller frame and you allowed yourself to sob.

Peter came to you panting, BayMax some steps away from him, jogging and bouncing to meet the odd party of people in the middle of the hallway

“Y/N what happened? Are you okay?”   
Rogers looked at the boy and put his palm in front of him. “Not now” he muttered to Peter.  
“Hey...“ Peter ignored Steve, “maybe Baymax needs an update...I-I don’t think the results can be true.”  
“But they are.” you mumbled, coming out from Steve’s arms, “...they are, Peter.”

“What?” Peter gasped “So you-you...and Bucks....you you’re-he’s...?”  
You nodded with hands on your face.

He took a hand to his forehead and ran it over his hair. “Baymax, scan Y/N. Deliver a more detailed analysis.”  
You tried to stop him but he had already given the order, and Steve held your hand as to tell you this was necessary.  
The cute robot swiped you from head to toes and back. “Updating report...New information: fetus is on the end of its seventh week. Normal symptoms to experience from week three to 25: nausea, sensitive skin, mild headaches, unusual cravings, alteration of senses, such as hearing, smell, sight, and in some caes, constipation. Recommendations: take naps often, avoid alcohol, drugs, and irritants, avoid excessive physical activity, drink eight glasses of water, and keep a balanced diet rich in vegetables and protein.”

“Y/N.” Steve held you “I can’t promise you he’ll be back. But I swear to you” he then took your small hand in his bigger one “that you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you.”  
“Yeah” Peter added, “me too. And we’re gonna be the coolest uncles.”  
You giggled as you wiped off the tears from your face.  
And just when you forgot Baymax was there, it spoke again “My algorythm detected in the conversation a conflict, as the results were revelaed some minutes ago. In case there is a problem that affects the emotional state of the mother, I suggest spending time with friends. It’s been proved that human interaction can improve the production of serotonin, which is also known as the “essence of happiness”. Remember Y/N, my priority is your welfare. With this, my report has finished. Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better, Y/N?”  
You took a deeper breath and released it with a smile on your face.  
“No, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care.”  
Seconds later, the robot deflates and encases itself into a red box with a final beep.

Steve and Peter gave you time to recover, and after some minutes the three of you agreed that you had to go back to the meeting room.   
“I think I have to modify the protocol of reports” Peter told you.  
“And change what?” you asked  
“That he has to request permission before revealing anything.”


End file.
